


Gifts

by Ayuukang



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuukang/pseuds/Ayuukang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sei, Toue wasn't a bad person, but he wasn’t a good person either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is only from Sei's point of view, please understand. I know Toue is a horrible jerk who did many horrible things and genocide and killed a lot of ppl and yeah but that's not the main point of this writing.
> 
> Unbetaed and English not my first language. Just self-indulgence 195 words of headcanon about Toue and Sei's relationship.

Toue wasn’t a bad person.

He wasn’t a good person either. At least for Sei.

When Sei was little, Toue asked him; ‘do you have things you want?’

Sei answered 'I want to go out.’ Toue said he couldn’t grant that request, but as the substitute, he made a small carousel inside Sei’s room.

Toue asked him again, 'tell me what you wish.’ Sei answered 'I want to go out’ but Toue still said he couldn’t do that. So he gave him so many clothes and toys and colorful balloons.

'I want to go out,’ little Sei said, and the next day, Toue gave him small bird inside a cage.

The next day, Toue brought two boys with raunchy clothes and said they would be Sei’s friends.

Sei stopped asking. Yet Toue still sent him so many gifts, too many of them–Sei didn’t feel like unwrap them anymore.

And Toue still asked him. This time Sei answered, 'Please just end my life here.’

Sei didn’t surprise when again, Toue replied him with 'I can’t do that.’

Toue wasn’t a bad person. He just couldn’t grant Sei’s wish, so Sei should ask someone else instead.


End file.
